Of course I do
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Movieverse Avengers, though post movie. Short oneshot ficlet, Natasha's reflections. Tasha/Clint, very brief mention of Thor/Jane and Tony/Pepper.


It wasn't an extravagant wedding. Not exactly keeping in line with the previous Avengers weddings. In typical Tony fashion, his and Pepper's had taken place in front of nearly a thousand people (Many of whom nervously tried to keep away from Bruce Banner, who would have had an entire row to himself had Steve not sat beside him) and there had been so many lights and effects Natasha wondered how Tony ever convinced Pepper to say yes in the first place. She swore to herself as she walked down that particular aisle with Clint that when the two of_ them _eventually made it to this spot again, the wedding wouldn't make the pages of Us Weekly. Or run up a six hundred-thousand dollar electricity bill, or however much it was Tony smugly calculated his latest mobile Arc reactor had saved him.

Then there was Thor and Jane's, which quite frankly Natasha, with her feet firmly planted on the ground, didn't like to think of too much. Oh, it had been fun to see big, tough Thor reduced to a teddy bear upon the sight of his future wife walking towards him in her wedding dress, but yet again, the event had _been far_ too fancy for her tastes.

After all, it hadn't even taken place on Earth.

Relieved to get back home, Natasha had secretly hoped for a few weeks of peace. Just a couple, that was all she wanted. But no, Clint had to drag her off to Africa, where there were still some criminals almost as badass as the pair of _them_ were. And as the small, private S.H.E.I.L.D. jet was flying them home, did Clint let her get any rest? No, of course not - he proposed.

She said yes, though it took him the remainder of the flight to convince her. They'd both known what her final answer would be. But that 'yes' had come attached with some conditions, namely, that she got to pick the time and the place. He agreed, his usually gruff features dazzling now the tension had left him, eyes light, smile at the ready - a side of him that only she got to see.

And so here they were, towering redwoods rising around them, in one of the oldest-growth forests in the country. Private, peaceful - and perfect. It was just Bruce, Steve, Tony and Pepper with them, since Thor and Jane had not yet returned from Asgard. Bruce had become ordained so he could officiate (Tony had tried to call the position only to be shot down by everybody within earshot and had to console himself as a groomsman) and as Natasha walked along a pine-needle and flower strewn asile she felt the inherent rightness of the moment as soon as she laid eyes on Clint in his tux. Sure, they could have had the big, flowery wedding. And it would have been ruined and delayed a dozen times due to urgent last-minute missions or megalomaniac supervillians.

Flowers never had been her thing anyway.

"Do you Clint Barton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Bruce's gentle eyes smiled warmly at the pair.

"Lawful would be a first for her." Murmured Tony from the wings, followed by a grunt that Natasha knew was Pepper elbowing him in the ribcage. Clint didn't even crack a smile - his attention was fully on the beautiful woman standing before him. He gave her hands a quick squeeze.

"Of course I do." He said softly.

"Than I now pronounce you man and wife. You-"

They stepped together into the kiss at simultaneously, impossible to tell which one of them moved first. His hands wound precisely around her back and neck, and Natasha felt as if she could kiss him for the rest of her life. With a grin and a slight shake of his head, Bruce waved a hand. "-May go ahead and kiss the bride." He finished, and the Avengers broke into cheers, laughter and clapping to celebrate this one special (however short-lived they all knew it probably would be) moment of joy.

Tony broke the moment, as usual. "Imagine what their kids are going to be like. Hey, can you call your firstborn _Blackhawk_?" This time he grunted twice - once for when Pepper nudged him and twice for when Steve did.

Some things never did change.

* * *

**A/N I ought to be working on the Thor/Jane fic, but angel-death-dealer has put me in the mood to do a little ficlet for Clint and Tash - go read their awesome Avengers fanfic and you'll see what I mean. **


End file.
